Undying Flame: chap. 1 Through the Eyes of a Child
by Lorelei
Summary: Cid and Edea fic. Edea's POV. Chap. 1 is the first encounter, how they first met each other. Kinda short.


Undying Flame: Through the Eyes of a Child

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Geez, I forgot about this in my first fic…Well anyway, I didn't this time. No I don't own FF8 nor any of it's characters. Although I'd like to own Seifer…but oh well. SquareSoft has that privalage. Damn them! J/K! ^_~ 

I'd also like to thank Marco Leonstrife for giving me this idea, cuz I was really stuck and couldn't think of anything at all. Thanks! Now onto the story.

Edea's POV

Have you ever thought soul mates could be real? Could they truly exist? I believe it. There are so many things that are amazing, miraculous and wonderful, I believe that this is one of those things. It's amazing, you could go your whole life without finding your soul mate, but you know that deep in your heart, they are there. And they are looking for you too. Knowing that is a gift in itself. But it wasn't the same with me. I found my soul mate. My world was turned around with one look into his eyes. And that first forever- lasting gaze was when I was very young…

"Edea, we've found a new place for you to stay." A brunette holding my hand said. "I'm sad to let you go, but, this will be better for you." She knelt down so her eyes were level with mine. "I want you to be a good little girl." She told me shakily. I nodded, tears in my eyes. They always moved me around. It wasn't fair. I've never had the same parents for more than two weeks. I hated them for that. The woman reached out and stroked my long black hair. Then she left me. I glared angrily at her back. How dare she just leave me here? I was then greeted by a red-haired woman. She gave me a warm smile.

"Hi, you must Edea, right?" she asked me, leaning down to see my face. I nodded shyly. She took my hand. "I'll show you around." She led me to a bedroom with many small beds in it. "This is where you'll sleep." She said. I gave her my back-pack, and she plopped it on one of the small beds. She noticed my shiny black hair swaying as I turned to look at her. "What beautiful hair you have!" I took my hair into my hand protectively, no one ever touched my hair unless I wanted them to. The woman frowned at my action. Then she cocked her head and grinned. "Why don't you go meet the other children?" she asked. I shrugged. She then took my hand and led my through the small house. It was bigger than my last one, though. And it was on a wonderful beach. 

Many of the children were playing on that beach. I looked out among them, they seemed like they didn't notice me. They all seemed around five, as old as I was. The woman gave me a nudge.

"Why don't you go and play with the others?" she asked. I frowned and slowly walked down the stone steps and to the beach. There, I sat down upon a rock and pulled my knees up to my chest. I knew that I wouldn't fit in. There hadn't been a doubt in my mind about that. I knew how "different" I was. I shifted my gaze to the right. There was a small boy, picking up stones and heaving them out onto the water, grinning as they _kerplunked_ into the water. A looked and my direction, and for a few moments we stared at each other. Then he began to blush, and shyly went back to his pointless game. I continued to watch him. He has mussed brown hair and a baggy t-shirt and pants. Something inside me longed to go and speak to him, but then something else told me to keep my distance. I cautiously climbed down from the rock and slowly approached the boy. 

"Hello," I said quietly. Even that made him jump. He flushed again. 

"Whaddaya want?" he asked irritatedly. "I don't talk ta girls." I looked at the ground shyly. 

"Oh," He bagan to throw his rocks again. After about three more times ho whirled around.

"Why are ya still here?" he asked angrily. "I told ya I don't talk ta stupid ol' girls." He told me disgustedly. I fumed with anger. In the heat of the moment, I pushed him to the ground. He sat in the sand a moment, quite surprised and shocked. The he jumped up and pulled me down and tried to punch me. I rolled out of his way, and he landed face first in the sand. I suppressed a giggle, and he got up furiously and wiped a hand across his face. "You dumb idiot!" he shouted at me. "Look what ya made me do! Now Missy is gonna punish me fer bein' dirty. You dumby!" Missy? So that was our care-takers name. "Now I won't get no desert. Why'd ya hafta come here?" I shrugged, getting up off the sand and dusting myself off. "Do ya even talk?" the boy asked frustratedly.

"Yes, stupid.I did say hello after all." I replied. The boy grimaced. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then what's yer name?" he asked. I gave my hair a toss. "And why are you so mean?" I glared at him.

"Dumb boy." I muttered. He shot an angry look in my direction. 

"Well?" I frowned. I didn't have to tell him anything. But I did anyway.

"Edea," I answered, a little softly. 

"What kinda name is that?" he asked disgustedly. I kicked some sand in his face and stormed off. I had no need to talk to stupid boys, or anyone else for that matter. He was just another one who made fun of me. None of them understood what I could do. Even I barely understood at that time. But I was more aware of it than them. When I thought of my differences, I thought of my parents. And when I thought of them, I would become angry. Angry because they left me. Angry because they couldn't help me. Angry because I was different. And that hurt, a lot. 

I went in, and sat on the bed I had claimed as my own. These kids were just like all the rest. So was the care-taker. No one understood, and even worse, no one cared. I hated this place already. Everyone who had ever taken care of me thought they had me all figured out. Then something bad happens and they send me away. Like my last home, I had become so enraged that without thinking, I had knocked down a whole shelf of books on top of a child. Of course, they didn't understand my power, so they sent me away. And they pretended to care when I was sent here. All except Cassandra. She had cared. That was because she had powers too. She had once told me we were Hyne's decendants. We had been gifted with special powers that we must not misuse. But I was labeled dangerous after the incident. I didn't even know quite know how to use my powers. It all was so unfair. 

The red-headed Missy poked her head in the room.

"Edea," she stumbled over the name, which made me angrier. "It's time to eat." I jumped down from my bed, a question lingered on my lips.

"Um, who is the bot wearing the baggy clothes? He has messy brown hair?" I asked her. She smiled in and amused way. 

"That's Cid. He may act tough, but don't worry. He really is a nice boy. Why do you asked?" I shrugged. He sure didn't seem too nice. He was more like a bratty little boy with bad grammar. I shuddered. At least I had been brought up properly, even if no one understood my powers. At least the understood my speaking. I followed Missy with a heavy and down-trodden heart. Life had thrown yet another curve at me, and it hurt just as much as all the others.


End file.
